


Unapologetic Apathy

by Malectrum



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Kinda, M/M, Non cannon execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malectrum/pseuds/Malectrum
Summary: The twisted sense of loyalty that had churned in his gut seeped through his clenched teeth. Ishimaru kiyotaka’s face dripped as he sobbed out the fatal sentence, he couldn’t allow it he had to do this. And so a choked murmur escaped his pale lips, “Take me instead,” causing the devilish dwarf bear to turn to his dishevelled figure, the wooden mallet in the bears hand stopped monokuma’s grin seemingly growing at the distasteful sentence.(This doesn't give justice for chihiro in anyway but I desperately wanted ANGST of mondo watching his brother die ahaaa once again )





	Unapologetic Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me like 2 months to write this blab so hhhhhhhhhhye also thank u for the kudos bc heck I thought this was trash

The twisted sense of loyalty that had churned in his gut seeped through his clenched teeth. Ishimaru kiyotaka’s face dripped as he sobbed out the fatal sentence, he couldn’t allow it he had to do this. And so a choked murmur escaped his pale lips, “Take me instead,” causing the devilish dwarf bear to turn to his dishevelled figure, the wooden mallet in the bears hand stopped monokuma’s grin seemingly growing at the distasteful sentence. “Please do repeat that, I’d love to hear that tantalising sentence again ishimaru ,” the bear sneered. The sobbing boy let out a more confident yelp of a sentence in response “Please monokuma! Please take me instead!” as streams of tears fell from the boys face the entire room was filled with a thick silence. Persistently he repeated the word “Please,” over and over, essentially begging the sadistic bear to take his own life instead of his brothers. The boy who he referred to as his brother shook his head whilst holding back tears, “ Bro please just –“ the larger boys voice came to a hault as the bear in front of him raised a tiny paw in protest. “Alrighty then Ishimaru, if you’re so sure about this I’d love to see what despair this event would induce!” the bear giggled uncontrollably, Ishimaru looked up towards the taller boy he admired with dull tear stained eyes and smiled meekly “ I did it bro! I protected you!” as if his soul had left his body Mondo Oowada’s face paled greatly, how could this happen? Why would this happen? The stuffed bear roared with laughter and swung the mallet. “ What the fuck d’ya think y’er doin’ ?” Mondo practically swung at the smaller male, all he was given as an answer was a sickening blow to Mondo. “I wanted to protect you from any more pain brother” Ishimaru smiled fondly “It is my duty as your brother Mondo,” and with that monokuma dragged the crying boy to his new found fate. 

 

Ishimaru was locked into place as a shrill voice spoke what his execution would be called, “ The truths behind the ultimate prefect!” rang out into the silent building. Red lights appeared over the prefect's body as multiple bears aimed at him, a huge screen hung behind him and on the screen appeared 5 bullet points which matched with the red dots appearing on the boys body. A loud shot made the students shudder as a bullet pierced Ishimaru's right kneecap, as the boy screamed in pain a message appeared on the fifth bullet point. “ Kiyotaka Ishimaru was pressured into his supposed dream because of the unbelievable debt his grandfather left to the families name !” monokuma laughed. Ishimaru wretched as he realised just what monokuma was doing, his deepest secrets were to be read to everyone to give him a shameful death, the bear wanted him to see everyone’s disgusted faces once more before he could die. Neither himself or the crowd of students could decipher whether he was crying from the shame or the immense pain from his right leg. 

 

Mondo on the other hand was consumed with rage and shook the fence containing them from Ishimaru furiously, he couldn’t find the words for how he felt as his brother was wrongfully shamed in front of everyone. Mondo’s breath caught in his throat as he heard another shot followed by more wailing and sobs. “ Kiyotaka Ishimaru had never made not even a single friend before Mondo!” that’s when the sobbing and light sounds of protest became unbearable to Mondo. He couldn’t even look at Ishimaru.  
The prefect was realising how bad this would get, he couldn’t hide his shame, his fear or his anger. He felt like he was being cut open for the world to see. The bear giggled as he fired again, this time in the prefect’s right shoulder. “Kiyotaka Ishimaru was told to die by his own father for being true to himself !” as these words were said Ishimaru didn’t Want to believe where this would go, he wanted to die without him knowing to make this less painful.

 

The second to last bullet shot but the pain filled noises lasted less and less due to Ishimaru growing weak. “Kiyotaka Ishimaru caused his mother’s death due to being born!” Ishimaru's body was trembling in waves, every single fault in his life was being dug from his very pores. The guilt of being born to have you’re mother die during childbirth crushed him, his face was a slobbering mess covered in a mixture of his bodily fluids and thick blood. But as Ishimaru hit that fatal line of despair he realised he'd have some relief, the fact that he'd be shot before he found out his disgusting lies and fantasy gave him a sliver of sweet hope. A saddened smile grew on Ishimaru’s face as he realised his fate. But before Ishimaru could let out another whimper, tear or trickle of blood Monokuma exclaimed gleefully “And now for the final crime we reveal that the boy known as Kiyotaka Ishimaru was swept off his feet by a single person in this room,” As soon as it came out the bears mouth Ishimaru choked loudly at the comment “ That very person made Ishimaru dream of having a family with him- oh oops! I forgot to mention it was a guy,” Ishimaru struggled in his braces trying to stop the bear, all he wanted was for him to stop. “ This boy made Ishimaru’s heart race and he loved him dearly,” spotlights started floating within the crowd “So much intact he was willing to give up his dreams and livelihood to watch him grow as a character,” the spotlights came to a halt on no other than Mondo Oowada. Ishimaru’s heart almost stopped right there and then, Ishimaru grimaced and wanted to die. He could feel the glares of his fellows classmates and felt so ashamed, too ashamed to even look at the love of his short lived life. Until monokuma held his head up straight to look at him. What Ishimaru saw came as a huge shock to him, there Mondo was on his knees crying, the body of his idol on the floor shaking in regret. All Ishimaru could hear was Mondo repeating the words “I've killed him, I've gone an’ killed the only other person I loved,” and Ishimaru was left sobbing as he couldn’t speak. Until Monokuma readied the gun. The final red dot appeared right on Ishimaru's heart. Before anybody could even breath Ishimaru was dead as the final shot rang out. Nobody dared move, Nobody dared even speak to the deshelved biker who couldn’t control the incoherent sobbing coming from his mouth. 

 

Everybody was left with the terrified face that Ishimaru had expressed before being shot, all everyone could think about was how much you having hope in someone dear to you could easily become you’re demise before you’re even able to realise it.


End file.
